La ahijada de Anthony Stark
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Ser padrino nunca fue el gran sueño de Anthony Stark más cuando tuvo a esa niña por primera vez en sus brazos su opinión cambio totalmente. Y así esa niña se convirtió en su mayor felicidad durante diez años hasta que los padres, horribles, de la niña le prohibieron verla y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora cinco años después, dos desde lo de Nueva York,Tony volverá a ver a
1. Chapter 1

_**Pasado**_

La joven de ojos marrones se abrazaba con fuerza a la cintura de su padrino, el hombre miraba con odio a los padres de la niña que estaban delante de los dos de ellos mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la menor.

- **No tenéis corazón.** -habló Tony Stark, el padrino de la niña, de una forma fría y con un toque afilado mirando con odio al hombre y la mujer delante de él.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y el hombre se acercó a las dos personas abrazadas con su típica mueca de asco.

-Nos vamos, ía.-informó o más bien, ordenó, el padre de la niña que jamás llamaba a esta "hija".

Aunque Anthony lo prefería así.El hombre horrible no tenía derecho a llamar a un ser tan especial su hija.

La niña apretó su cara contra el pecho de su padrino y ante la mirada enfadada de él hombre mayor,Tony le hizo un gesto con la boca a su ex amiga para que le dejarán a solas con la pequeña un minuto.

Esta asintió un poco comprensiva y sacó al padre de la niña de diez años y a si misma de la habitación.

Cuando ya estaban fuera con sus manos Stark levantó la cabeza de su ahijada de su pecho y con su mano derecha le seco las pocas lágrimas que había dejado salir.

- **Volverémos a vernos de nuevo,lo juró.** -le murmuró con dulzura y cariño en su voz y fijo sus ojos marrones en los propios marrones de su niña.

-Por Merlín?-pidió la pequeña empezando a levantarse lejos de él cuerpo de su padrino.

Tony sonio enternecido.

Su pequeña amaba las leyendas e historias del Rey Arthur y compañía.

- **Por Merlín.** -juró seguro de ellos y tras darse un último abrazo la más joven de los dos salió de él lugar.

Tony no se imaginaba que sería la última vez que le vería en cinco años.

...

Espero os gustará.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Noticia.**_

Anthony Stark se levantó de la cama y tras vestirse se dirigió a su cocina para serbir su tan amado café de cada mañ estaba quedando unos días con el resto de los Vengadores en su Torre de Nueva York.

Tras hacer lo susodicho no tardó en darse cuenta de que su buen amigo Bruce, su hermano de ciencias,ya estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando tostadas con colocao junto con Steve quien miraba divertido como Clint y Thor hablaban de la película que vieron ayer por la noche todos juntos,"Piratas del Caribe 3: En el Fin del Mundo.".Y Nathasha entraba en ese momento en el lugar saludando a todos con un escueto "hola".

Bruce,quien estaba leyendo el periódico, miró a Tony cuando este se sentó en la silla enfrente suya de la mesa y seguidamente le paso el periódico para que viera las noticias.

Stark le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza antes de acabar su café,dejar la taza vacía a un lado, y empezar a mirar las noticias

Hasta que lo vio.

"Un Hombre Y Una Mujer Muertos En Un Ataque Inesperado

Un hombre y una mujer mueren en un ataque inesperado de una élite desconocida dejando huérfana a una chica de quince años que tendrá que irse a vivir con su familiar más cercano el cual, al igual que los nombres de los familiares,es desconocido.

Pero hemos podido ver a la niña en persona , aquí les dejamos una foto de ella con su madre."

Y al final de la página una imagen de una niña de quince años y , a pesar del tiempo,Anthony podía reconocer esos hermosos ojos marrones.

Su boca se abrió de par en par llamando la atención de Bruce que le llamó por su nombre pero Tony no le escuchó y salió corriendo a la terraza poniéndose el traje de Iron Man en el proceso y salió volando rumbo al la Torre sus compañeros Vengadores le llamaban.

...

Espero os gustará.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Llegada.

Anthony no tardó en llegar al aeropuerto y al reconocerlo, le dejaron entrar. Tras agradecer fue corriendo a la máxima velocidad que podía hasta la puerta de salida donde allegar se encontró a más gente que recibía a familiares o/y amigos/as.

Stark miró hacia los lados buscando con su mirada a su ahijada quien, esperaba, llegara en este avión que acababa de aterrizar. Y tuvo suerte, si lo era.

A lo lejos la misma chica de quince años que había salido del periódico estaba con una maleta de ruedas mirando a su alrededor. Nada más reconocerla Tony corrió hasta llegar a su lado y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica era abrazada con fuerza por su padrino a quien no veía desde hace cinco años.

Tras darse cuenta de quién era el que la abrazaba, la joven de quince años no dudo, ni un solo segundo, en devolverle el abrazo con todas, todas sus fuerzas como si le soltara fuera ha desparecer de su vida para siempre y, nunca, jamás de los jamases lo volviera a ver en ninguna parte, en ningún lugar, en ningún momento de su vida.

Tras unos minutos ambos se separaron y sonrientes se dirigieron a las afueras del aeropuerto, llevando Tony la maleta de la más joven, y se fueron en dirección a la Torre Stark en un taxi.

Llegaron tras unos minutos y entraron en el lugar, entraron en el ascensor y fueron al último piso.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Anthony vio como todos sus compañeros giraban a mirarlos se acordó de que estos se estaban quedando en su torre.

Continuara...

-

Siento que sea tan corto, el próximo será más largo.

Espero os gustara.  
Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Presentando a mí.

 _ **Pov niña**_

Sabes esa sensación que tienes de incomodidad cuando alguien te pregunta algo y tú le respondes pero eso no es lo que te estaban preguntando?

Pues así me siento yo.

Delante de mí tengo a los Vengadores que se están, al parecer, hospedando de momento en la Torre Stark construida por mi padrino ya hace años.

Si un dato importante.

Mi padrino es Tony Stark o Iron Man,como gustes llamarle, y es también un vengador aunque por su expresión puedo decir que se había olvidado que sus compañeros estaban quedándose con él en su Torre.

Me aclare la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes y mi vista se dirige ,casi sin pensarlo, a Ojo de Halcón. Por Salazar, que cuerpo. O eso era lo que decían mis hormonas de adolescente antes de que volviera a centrarme en apenas tres segundos.

- **Hola, me llamo María. Es un placer conocerlos.-me** presentó de forma educada y sería ,como me había vuelto al pasar los años.

Recibí un "igualmente" de El Halcón y Hulk , un "lo mismo digo Lady María" de un rubio de pelo largo y un asentimiento de El "increíble" Capitán América y la única mujer, aparte de yo misma, presente.

Me despedí de mi padrino y me fui hacia las escaleras en dirección a mi antiguo cuarto. Al llegar abrí la puerta de la habitación y ,las voces que se empezaban a oír desde abajo desaparecieron, entre cerrando la puerta detrás mía. Al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que todo seguía como yo lo había dejado cinco años atrás.

Mi antigua yo, la de esa época, hubiera llorado de alegría porque tío Tony aún lo conservará y se acordará de mi pero mi nueva yo ,no , no era más ella niña patética.

Nunca más.

Empecé a colocar mis cosas.

 _Fin Pov niña_

 _Continuara.._

 _..._

Espero os gustará.

En el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué pasó con Tony y los demás tras que la chica fuera a su antigua habitación.

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Diciendo la verdad, aunque sea poca.

Tras que la joven se fuera a su habitación tanto Rogers como Natasha empezaron a gritar a Anthony quien tras dos minutos les mandó callar con la voz más sería y dura que nunca le habían escuchado.

Tras unos segundos de ello, Bruce reaccionó primero.

- **Tony, espero no te importe la pregunta que te voy a hacer, pero, quien es aquella joven?** -dijo y pregunto el Dr. Banner a su hermano de Ciencias que en estos dos últimos año se había vuelto el mejor amigo, y primero, que nunca había tenido ni pensado tener.

Stark le sonrió antes de asentir y serio de nuevo responder su pregunta.

- **Ella es María, mi ahijada.** -respondió sincero ante el asombro de los demás cosa que se notaba en todas sus caras ,incluso en la de la espía y el asesinó haciendo a Tony sonreír divertido.

Segundos más tarde Steve preguntó "¿cómo?" por lo que Anthony les contó un muy buen resumen de la historia entre su ahijada y el haciendo que al final todos, incluso Thor, entendieran lo que había tenido que pasar y porque se había ido así ,tan de repente antes.

Tony se sintió feliz al recibir el apoyo y comprensión de sus amigos y compañeros por lo que les contó que mañana tenía planeado hacer un día ,como los que hacían cuando la adolescente era niña, padrino-ahijada. Recordar viejos ,buenos ,tiempos y saber que había sido de su ahijada.

Todos le apoyaron y después le dieron distintas ideas.

Así pasaron una buena tarde.

Continuará...

...

Espero os gustará.

Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar.

Ahora iré más rápido.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Día padrino-ahijada 1° parte.

Al día siguiente la joven adolescente de quince años se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño. Cuando salió, tras ducharse y arreglarse, llevaba un pantalón negro claro un poco ceñido con unos calcetines azules oscuro cortos y una camisa, sin mangas, de color azul oscuro en rayas.

Se puso, seguidamente, un tenis negro acorde con su atuendo y su querida y preciada chaqueta negra tipo roquero.

Tras ello; salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para seguidamente andar hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba su padrino vestido con un pantalón oscuro vaquero, una camiseta gris igual que la chaqueta que llevaba y unas botas negras. A su lado se encontraba Bruce Banner.

- **Querida pasa, ven a desayunar.** -le dijo Banner dándole una sonrisa y la chica le hizo caso, sentándose al lado de su padrino quien desayunaba su típico café.

El doctor Banner le sirvió una café igual, exactamente igual, al de su padrino junto con unas tostadas. Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza como agradecimiento antes de tomar una tostada mientras bebía, entre bocado y bocado, su café.

Cuando ambos, padrino y ahijada, acabaron de desayunar se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo de la mesa y empezaron a andar hacia la salida, tras despedirse de los demás presentes.

- **¿Que vamos a hacer padrino?** -pregunto la joven interesada al hombre que iba con ella, por toda respuesta este le sonrió y se subieron en el coche (ejemferrariejem) de El mayor de ambos para irse a...un parque...de atracciones.

- **Vamos a pasar uno de nuestros típicos, antiguos, días de padrino-ahijada empezando por aquí.** -le respondí el hombre de ojos marrones sonriendo a la más joven de ambos presentes.

Continuará...

...

Espero os gustará.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

_C_ apítulo 7: Día padrino-ahijada 2ª parte.

María y Tony habían ido a la noria del parque de atracciones donde al reconocer a Tony Stark la encargada de la noria no tardó en dejarles pasar y en admirar al padrino de la joven quien miró mal y exasperada a la chica que miraba así a su padrino.

Si no debería de tener más de veinticuatro años, por Merlín.

- **Y dime, mi pequeña...** -ante ese apodo la joven de quince años hizo una mueca, dentró de poco cumpliria dieciseis ya no era una niña pequeña- **...que has hecho en estos años que no nos hemos visto?-** preguntó Stark mietras la noria se ponía en marcha y empezaba a moverse y a girar.

María miró a su padrino antes de sonreír misteriosamente y pícaramente como si guardara un secreto que ni sus padres habían sabido, aunque bueno, tampoco es que tuviera buena relación o si quiera relación con ellos.

- **He hecho y pasado por muchas cosas, padrino**.-respondió la joven tras unos cuantos segundos cuando ya estaban en la segunda vuelta- **Pero por ahora es un secreto, ya lo averiguaras o más bien no lo harás.** -la joven de quince años mira a su padrino duramente- **Dejaras que yo te lo cuente cuando me vea capaz o en el caso de que sea necesario, lo que pase antes. Vale, padrino?-** acabó por preguntar la joven ahijada a su padrino.

Tony lo pensó durante un tiempo bastante largo, tanto que ya estaban en la sexta vuelta y asintió al final sabiendo que aunque lo intentara no iba a ser capaz de parar sus ansias de investigar por suerte la anterior, hace tres meses, aparición del famosos y mítico "Soldado de Invierno" le mantenía ocupado por el momento.

- **No te puedo prometer nada pero por ahora no tienes que preocuparte ya que estoy muy ocupado con una investigación reciente.** -acabó por responderle a su querida niña quien le miró interrogante .

María miró extrañada a su padrino al mismo tiempo que empezaban la octava y última vuelta en la noria, antes de atreverse a preguntarle por esa investigación.

- **Si no te importa que te pregunte padrino, que estas investigando?** -preguntó curiosa e interesada la joven de dentro de poco dieciséis años mientras la noria se iba parando. ****

 **-Al famoso y mítico "Soldado de Inverno".-** respondió Tony a la pregunta de su ahijada al mismo tiempo que la noria se paraba de todo y ambos bajaban de ella dejando subir a dos adolescentes.

Los ojos de la joven María se abrieron de par en par al oír la respuesta a su pregunta de su padrino.

- **¿...Cómo...?** -preguntó dudosa y un poco temerosa la joven ,cosa que extraño a Stark, mientras ambos se dirigían al puesto de algodón de azúcar.  
 **  
** **-Sí, es una investigación sobre él, pues hace unos tres meses apareció de nuevo y se enfrentó a el Capi paleta.-** acabó por explicar el hombre a su adolescente ahijada mientras ambos llegaban al puesto de algodón de azúcar.- **Dos, por favor.-** pidió Stark al hombre que hacía y vendía el algodón de azúcar.

Mientras tanto María susurraba...

- ** _"James Buchamen Barnes..."_** _ ****_

 **...** ****

 **continuara...** ****

 **Espero os gustara.** **  
** **Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: En otro lado.

En lo que antes había sido solamente una mansión usada como casa por sus antiguos residentes y que ahora era una escuela dirigida por el heredero de la misma, todos los alumnos y alumnas de diferentes edades estaban esparcidos por el lugar. Unos y unas estaban en clase con sus respectivos profesores y profesoras, otros y otras en sus habitaciones y en alguna sala de la escuela estudiando ,leyendo etc. por último, los y las demás estaban en el inmenso jardín casi bosque que rodeaba el lugar.

En una de las salas comunes una pareja de novios-compañeros y unos de los mejores amigos de la pareja se encontraban hablando del miembro restante de su pequeño grupo de amigos.

- **Cuando crees que vuelva Rossi?-** preguntó el chico de pelo rubio oscuro, corto y de ojos azules oscuros que media un metro setenta y cinco, a su mejor amiga que estaba sentada enfrente de su novia y él.

- **No sé, Bobby.-** respondió la joven de pelo azul oscuro, corto y de ojos lilas suaves que media un metro sesenta a la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

- **Podeos preguntarle a Logan.-** sugirió la tercera integrante del pequeño grupo que media un metro sesenta y dos con pelo largo de color café y un mechón blanco junto con sus ojos verdes oscuros, a sus amigos.

Los otros dos se miraron antes de aceptar la idea propuesta por la chica.

...

 ** _-¡Logan!-_** _ **  
**_ _Escucho que gritaban su nombre el hombre de pelo negro oscuro, corto y de ojos marrones oscuros aparte de que media un metro ochenta y ocho, por lo cual se paró y giró su cabeza sabiendo de ante mano ya quien era._ __

 _Sonrió a su manera al reconocer los ojos marrones verdosos y el pelo amarillo fuego y marrón claro de la joven que no dudo en abrazarle al llegar a su lado. Normalmente la separaría en seguida pues no dejaba a nadie abrazarle pero ella era especial._ _ ****_

 ** _-Hola, enana._** _-respondió con su voz ronca y profunda, la normal, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo a esa adolescente que junto con Ana María se había convertido en parte de lo que ahora era su familia, su verdadera familia aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta._ _ ****_

 _Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron y la joven sonrió al hombre mayor que ella justo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ ** _-Que..?¡Enana, enana!-_** _empezó a gritar buscándola corriendo Logan mientras solo escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de la joven que hace apenas unos segundos estaba feliz y bien delante suya.-_ ** _¡Enana!_** _ ****_

 ** _-¡Logan,ayudame,Logannn...!_** ****

 **-¡Logan!** ****

El hombre sudando se levantó de golpe sentándose en la cama ,de su habitación, donde había estado durmiendo. ****

 **-Pero. Qué?** -preguntó a nadie en particular mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos para despejarlos. ****

 **-Fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla.-** escuchó que le respondía la que podría considerarse su mejor amiga, una mujer con el pelo totalmente blanco más bien gris claro y ojos azules claros que media uno ochenta.

El hombre miró a la mujer delante del unos segundos antes de suspirar y mirarse las manos. Por lo menos nadie había salido herido por otra de sus pesadillas. Una más desde que ... ****

 **-Estoy harto de estas pesadillas, Tormenta. Necesito que vuelva, saber que está a salvo.-** respondió por fin dignándose a mar a su "colega" quien suspiro también antes de responderle a eso. ****

 **-Todos queremos que vuelva, Logan, incluso Scott aunque lo niegue.-** respondió la mujer de pelo blanco intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo cosa que consiguió.  
 **  
** **-Es raro no despertarse porque Scott cogiera la taza con el logo de industrias Stark...** -rio un poco par si Logan. ****

 **-...o porque ella tomo el último trozo de tarta que quedaba.** -acabó la frase Tormenta dejando escapar una pequeña risa antes de suspirar de nuevo. **-No es lo mismo sin ella aquí.-** susurro. ****

 **-No, no lo es.-** aceptó seguro Logan.

Desde que la chica se había tenido que ir un tiempo por orden del profesor, ya que si no fuera aunque solo sea durante un tiempo levantaría sospechas, todo parecía distinto. Y el que o hubiera misiones no ayudaba en nada.

Y aunque él no lo diría en alto, echaba de menos a la enana.

Echaba de menos despertarse oyendo las tan acostumbradas y "cariñosas" disputas que esta y Scott tenían siempre en vez de por el sonido del despertador.

Echaba de menos el verla fuera, en el jardín debajo de un árbol estudiando o leyendo cualquier cosa todas las tardes, de cuatro a seis o siete si leí algo muy interesante, de los viernes y los domingos en vez de salir como la mayoría de los estudiantes de más o menos su edad.

Echaba de menos verla hablar de cualquier tema, cualquier cosa, con sus tres mejores amigos en cualquier momento de la semana que estuvieran esos cuatro liantes juntos.

Echaba de menos escucharla hablar con el profesor o simplemente oír lo que el profesor decía todos los domingos por la mañana cuando jugaban ambos al ajedrez donde siempre ganaba el profesor ya que la niña era malísima jugando.  
 **  
**Pero sobre todo echaba de menos esos largos ratos que ambos pasaban juntos ya se entrenando, hablando, riéndose de Scott, hablando de las misiones que habían tenido o simplemente hablando del día que podría ser.

En definitiva, la echaba de menos.

Suspiro y se giró a ver a la que era como su mejor amiga. ****

 **-Bueno, y hoy que hacemos?** ****

 **...** ****

 **Continuara..** ****

 **Espero os gustara.** **  
** **  
** **Lo de Bucky se sabra más adelante.** ****

 **Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Conversaciones importantes.

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada de la joven de quince años ,ahijada de Stark,a la torre de los vengadores, veintinueve días desde su día padrino-ahijada, y hasta ahora los únicos que habían hablado con ella a parte de Tony, habían sido; Bruce, por quien María parecía a ver cogido no solo respeto si no también cariño, y Ojo de Halcón, la joven adolescente parecía "admirar" mucho a Clint aun sabiendo que tenía pareja pues como ella siempre decía "No porque este cogido, tiene que dejarse de ver, o está prohibido mirar?". Dicha frase parecía ser una frase igualita a la que diría Tony si estuviera en su situación o esa era la opinión de los demás sobre todo del Capitán América quien aún no entendía que, según la Viuda Negra, la adolescente le mirara mitad enfadada mitad con pena.

Como si supiera algo que él no sabía y eso le incomodaba e inquietaba un poco, por decir lo menos.

Así que había decidió preguntarle, y ser el primero en hablarle desde que llegó hace un mes a la torre, a la joven ahijada de su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Por eso ahora estaba buscando a la joven de quince años. Había buscado en el laboratorio pero ahí solo estaban Banner y Stark en uno de sus momentos, como les decían Natacha y Barton, ciencia bros investigando algo por lo que había entendido de lo que decían, así que había decido ir a buscarle a su habitación pero al llamar nadie le respondió y cuando miró, no había nadie. Por lo cual , lo consiguiente le llevó a buscar en el último lugar que esperaba encontrarse a una joven de quince años que acababa de perder a sus padres hace poco más de un mes.

El gimnasio.

- **Hola.** -saludó educadamente Steve haciendo que la joven delante suya parara de machacar y destrozar al probé sacó de boxeo.- **No esperaba encontrarte aquí, señorita María.** -acabó por decir incomodo , notándose mucho, al no recibir contestación de la joven delante suya más que una mirada constante.

Hasta que esta dejo de mirarle, cogió una botella de agua medio vacío, o medio llena depende como se vea, y bebió de ella mientras se acercaba a su lado hasta estar justo a medio metro de Rogers mientras cerraba la botella de agua y la sostenía con su mano derecha.  
 **  
-No soy lo que parezco, cap**.-respondió con un acento un poco burlón la joven usando uno de los "apodos" que Iron Mam había puesto al actual co líder de los Vengadores haciendo que este último hiciera una pequeña mueca que parecía divertir a la adolecente, al igual que divertía a Stark.- **Así que...deseas algo?-** preguntó la joven de quince años directamente al grano.

- **¿Por qué iba a desear algo?¿No puedo venir solo a entrenar?-** pregunto como quien no quiera la cosa e mayor delos dos impresionándose una vez más por la capacidad de la joven ahijada de Tony en deducir tan rápido lo que les pasaba a otros. A veces parecía más su hija que su ahijada.

La chica adolescente suspiro como si estuviera cansada, cosa que no sería raro tras el entrenamiento que hubiera estado haciendo desde hace tres horas pero no era por eso, antes de sonreír un poco arrogante y responder a las preguntas de Steve.

 **-Porque, mi querido Rogers, si hubieras venido solo a entrenar estarías con la sudadera y el pantalón, feísimo por cierto, que sueles llevar siempre que entrenas o vas a correr cosa que claramente ahora no llevas.** -señaló con un dedo de la mano izquierda la ropa del Capitán quien exactamente llevaba ropa de calle no su sudadera y su pantalón de chándal que suele llevar para correr o entrenar. **-A parte de que en vez de ir y empezar a entrañar mientras hablabas conmigo estas aquí quieto, sin moberte,lo que me demuestra que me estabas buscando.** -acabó de analizarle la joven adolescente de quince años dejando sorprendió al Capitán América- **Así...que quieres de mí,cap?**

Tras unos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa por la increíble capacidad de análisis de las personas, esta vez él, de la joven ahijada de Tony decidió responder con la verdad a la pregunta de esta.

- **Tienes razón, si he estado buscándote**.-empezó diciendo a la joven chica quien rodo los ojos como expresando "no me digas, genio..." sarcástico que había conseguido evitar soltar por educación más que respeto o que nada hacia el hombre rubio y fuerte delante de ella.- **Y te he estado buscando porque me gustaría saber el por qué siempre me miras con enfado pero al mismo tiempo con pena como si sintieras compasión por mí y ,siendo sincero, me gustaría saber por qué.** -acabó por decirle la verdad a la joven adolescente quien le miro un momento directamente antes de desviar la mirada , evitando la azul brillante mirada del adulto.

- **Solo...digamos que verte me trae recuerdos del pasado. De dos personas específicamente**.-respondió o más sincera posible la joven de quince años y antes de que el capitán pudiera preguntarle a que y a quienes se refería esta salió corriendo por la puerta, que se abrió dejándola pasar sin dudar, y se había ido directa a no sé dónde.

Steve miro el lugar por donde se había ido la joven adolescente antes de suspirar.

¿Qué había querido decir?

...

 _Mientras tanto, en una de las muchas instalaciones abandonas de Hydra..._

- **Hail Hydra.-** dijo un hombre de mediana edad calvo y de ojos marrones a dos guardias jóvenes quienes al escucharle inmediatamente le dejaron pasar a la sala a la que las puertas daban lugar, cerrando las susodichas puertas tras que el hombre entrara.

El hombre de mediana edad se movió hasta estar delante de la mesa del centro del lugar donde cinco hombres más y cuatro mujeres estaban sentados, claramente esperándoles sentó en el único asiento libre antes de mirar a sus compañeros y compañeras. 

- **Señores, señoras**.-saludo el susodicho hombre- **Como sabrán hace unos meses el Soldado de Invierno escapó y en este momento, su actual ubicación se encuentra en paradero junto con la cada vez mayor destrucción de Hydra y los miembros que la forman nos ha llevado a tomar nueva medidas.** -mira a una de las mujeres, rubia de más o menos sesenta años y ojos verdes, que está a su lado antes de asentir. **-Doctora Linigs, si no le importa.**

 **-En absoluto.-** responde la mujer antes de sacar de su bolsillo lo que parecía un mando a distancia y darle a uno de los botones haciendo que una imagen de una figura de lo que parecía una mujer joven cubierta con un traje verde y negro que parecía adaptarse a la forma de su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una máscara negra oscura ,aparezca en ella.- **Damas, caballeros,-** dijo dándose la vuelta, señalando la foto , y mirando a los susodichos con una sonrisa arrogante- **...les presento a la famosa Dark Queen.**

 **...**

 ****Continuara...

Espero os haya gustado.

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Un sueño-recuerdo.

 _Una chica joven pero alta para su corta edad paseaba por la ciudad de Nueva York sin ninguna preocupación vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta de Star Wars, junto con unos tenis, favoritos por las calles escuchando música, de One Direction, de fondo en sus auriculares que estaban conectados, obviamente, a su móvil que tenía en el bolsillo trasero derecho del pantalón._

 _La joven paseaba tarareando las distintas canciones que escuchaba de uno de sus grupos musicales favoritos, hasta llegar a la zona de Brooklyn donde, al llegar, se quitó los cascos de las orejas y quitando la música del móvil, guardo tanto auriculares como el móvil en sus bolsillo trasero antes de volver a andar._

 _La joven adolescente llegó hasta uno de los muchos antiguos edificios de la zona más antigua de Brooklyn donde se apoyó en la pared de este cruzándose de brazos en el proceso y suspirando antes de decir en un susurro como si hablara para sí misma..._

 _-No lo veo por ninguna parte.-suspiro antes de descruzarse de brazos y meter sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros.-No creo que este aquí, profesor.-dijo como si estuviera hablando con otra persona justamente antes de escuchar el ruido de unas fuertes pisadas._

 _Eso puso en alerta a la joven de trece años quien no dudo en desapoyarse de la pared y sacar las manos de sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón._

 _-Espere, creo que eh oído algo.-volvió a hablar como si alguien le escuchara a pesar de que parecía que no había nadie más allí que ella._

 _Pero ella sabía mejor que, por lo menos físicamente, había una persona más ahí, posiblemente un hombre si la fuerza y el ruido de las pisadas eran las que cree haber oído._

 _Mas no tuvo tiempo en pensar en ello o decir algo más cuando una sombra, claramente del género masculino y mayor que ella, venía a rápida velocidad hacía donde ella se encontraba._

 _-¡Está aquí!-fue lo único que le dio tiempo a gritar antes de que esa sombra le cogiera del brazo derecho y le tirara contra la pared derecha de uno de los antiguos edificios, que formaban un callejón, haciéndole así casi chocar contra dicha pared y que se le cayeran el móvil y los auriculares rompiendo el primero en segundos._

 _La joven trece añera miró lo que ahora era su móvil antes de volver la vista al sujeto, la sombre que ahora, como ella había creído, era un hombre que parecía estar entre los veinticinco y los treinta de pelo largo, marrón, que le cubría parte de la cara aunque no hacía falta pues la máscara negra que llevaba se ocupaba ya de eso, solo dejando ver sus ojos._

 _-¡Eh! ¡Ese era mi primer móvil, un Alcatel, sabes cuánto me gustaba?!-gritó medio en broma medio en serio antes de que el hombre delante suya sacara una pistola ya cargada.-Tienes una pistola, simplemente fantástico.-dijo sarcástica la joven de casi catorce años antes de bufar._

 _El hombre apretó el gatillo y una bala, que iba como a la velocidad de la luz, fue directa a la joven seguida de otras cuatro más esta saltó hacía arriba esquivando las cinco al mismo tiempo. Dichas balas acabaron en el suelo donde la joven había estado de pie antes._

 _Y empezó._

 _El hombre no paraba de disparar a la joven quien se movía por los viejos edificios, siendo perseguida por el hombre, como si fuera hielo que le pegaba a ellos según saltaba ,a lo bajo._

 _Esto duro unos cuantos segundos largos, por no decir unos pocos minutos, hasta que llegaron delante, a dos calles de distancia, de la parte que única la Brooklyn vieja con la Brooklyn nueva y la joven saltó hacía suele antes de girar viendo como el hombre quedaba a unos buenos cinco metros de ella, ya con la pistola descargada y con daga en mano, una daga muy pero muy afilada._

 _-Sé que no quieres hacer esto.-empezó a decir la joven mirando un momento de nada hacía atrás viendo que por suerte estaban lo suficiente lejos como para que la gente no se fijara en ellos. Seguidamente volvió a mirar al hombre delante suya seria.-Te están utilizando.-siguió mientras el hombre delante suya empezaba a correr hacia ella con la daga apuntándole.-Sé que en realidad eres un buen hombre,...sargento Barnes._

 _Y la daga le atravesó._

La chica se levantó sentándose de golpe en la cama en la cual había estado durmiendo hasta este momento sintiendo que estaba sudando y respirando acompasadamente para calmarse y calmar su respiración.

Cuando lo consiguió suspiro y se dejó caer hacía atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada blanca, suspirando de nuevo mientras se pasaban las manos por los ojos para despejarlo.

-Otra vez no...-susurró para sí misma.

-¿María?

La joven de quince años abrió los ojos y miró hacia delante suya donde el mismísimo Capitán América, con solo pantalones de dormir, estaba mirándole seriamente. Intentó decir algo más se vio incapaz, por desgraciada Rogers habló por ella.

-¿De que conoces a Bucky?

¡Mierda!

...

Continuara...

Espero os gustara.

En el siguiente capítulo empezaremos a saber quién es María en realidad.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La verdad de María 1ªparte.

-¿Bucky? ¿Quién es Bucky?-acabó por decir o más bien preguntar la joven María haciéndose la que no sabe esperando que Steve dejara el tema pero el capitán no iba a dejar una posible pista sobre su extraviado mejor amigo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando saber algo, lo que fuera, por mínimo que sea del tas descubrir que su mejor amigo era el reconocido asesino, el llamado "Soldado de Invierno".

-No intentes ocultarlo, María.-gruño sin darse cuenta el rubio capitán cerrando la puerta de la habitación y acercándose a la cama donde la joven estaba, ahora sentada aun cubierta por las sabanas.-Te he escuchado decir su apellido junto con su rango como si estuvieras recordando una conversación que tuviste con él.-acabó por explicar la razón de su anterior pregunta dejando a la joven ahijada de Tony desarmada, más por el cansancio y por la recurrente pesadilla que había tenido, de cualquier respuesta sarcástica y/o mentira que pudiera responderle.

María suspiro.

No le quedaba de otra.

-Todo lo que te diga debe quedar entre tú y yo, capitán.-le dijo girando la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos azules toda seria cosa que convenció a Steve de que fuera lo que fuera que le dijera ahora la joven quinceañera dentro de poco cumpleañera, cumpliría dieciséis años, debía quedar si o si entre los dos de ellos solamente, por el momento.

-Lo prometo, todo lo que hablemos aquí y ahora quedara entre tú y yo.-le respondió todo lo serio posible que podía parecer estando solo con un pantalón de pijama puesto pero al parecer eso le bastó a María que asintió antes de volver a suspirar y seguidamente empezar a hablar.

-¿Has oído hablar de Dark Queen, Rogers?-preguntó la joven adolescente aun totalmente seria al hombre rubio sin camisa sentando a su lado.

-Si.-respondió tras un tenso y largo momento Steve al recordar lo que había oído hablar de esa persona.-Dark Queen es una mutante cuyo poder es duplicado ya que controla tanto la oscuridad como el fuego, crearlo, matarlo, hacerlo, etc. Su primera aparición fue tras unos meses después del intento de Loki de dominar nuestro planeta, que yo recuerde.-acabó por añadir recordando más o menos esa información antes de asentir al acordarse de algo más.-Además se le puso el nombre de Dark Queen por su poder de la oscuridad y el cómo lo usa en las batallas que tiene, pues parece la reina de la propia oscuridad.-acabó por decir recordando cuando Tony y Bruce junto con Barton y Nat les habían hablado de esta "super-heroina" que era buscada por shield, antes de que pasara lo de Hydra.

-Bien.-sonrió un poco sarcástica-Veo que estas bien informado, capitán.-acabó por decir sin quitar su sonrisa sarcástica de la cara.

Steve le vio confuso antes de atreverse a decir o más bien preguntar.

-Sí, ya me has oído pero...-pensó un segundo y seguidamente le devolvió la mirada conectando su mirada azulada con la marrón de los ojos contrarios.-...eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?...con Bucky?-acabó por preguntar confuso.

La joven ahijada de Tony suspiro antes de sonreír de nuevo pero esta vez de lado y con un toque de pena irónica antes de decir, respondiendo a la preguntar de Rogers. totalmente seria al capitán.

-Yo soy Dark Queen.

...

continuara...

siento la tardanza.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios para saberlo.

Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:La verdad de Maria 2ªparte.

 _La joven ahijada de Tony suspiro antes de sonreir de nuevo pero esta vez de lado y con un toque de pena irónica antes de decir, respondiendo a la preguntar de Rogers. totalmente seria al capitan._ __

 _-Yo soy Dark Queen._ __

 _..._ __

Steve miró a la joven quinceañera delante suya con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que la boca sin poder creerse lo que oí que ser una broma,no?

No?!

Pero la cara seria de la pronto cumpleañera, cumpliria dieciseis años, dejaba claro que no era ninguna le habia dicho la era la mutante de la oscuridad y el fuego, la "super-heroina" buscada por shield antes de que aconteciera lo de Hydra, ella era Dark Queen.

-Si no cierras la boca, te van a entrar moscas,Rogers.-le dijo María queriendo romper el silencio incomodo usando su tipico sarcasmo como referencia y respuesta a ese silencio esperando la reacción y / o respuesta del Capitan.

Tras unos segundos que a ambos,sobre todod a Maria, les parecieron eternos Rogers suspiro y miró a la joven aun con confianza pero estaba claro, practicamente escrito y dibujado en toda su cara, la confusión y la desconfianza que la admision de su identidad habia traido a lo menos estaba claro para ella.

-¿Tony sabe quien eres?-preguntó Steve ignorando lo que la más jovenes de ambos presentes le habia dicho antes aunque ahora controlaba de nuevo sus expresiones y ya estaba normal, como el podria ser normal, de nuevo.

María pregunta diez.

Y la respuesta no podia ser más clara ni más obvia ni aunque quisiera.

-No,capitan,no lo sabe.-respondió sincera la joven ahijada de Tony pues era la habia visto a su padrino en cinco, casi seis, años en los cuales su vida habia cambiado podia decirle al hombre que queria como a un padre, que aun la veia como esa niña insegura de diez años, que era una de las mutantes más poderosas y buscadas del país.

-¿Por que no se lo has dicho?-preguntó de nuevo Steve mirando de nuevo seriamente y fijamente a la joven mutante delante suya quien le devolvió la mirada tambien seria y con una seguridad que parecia rodearle siempre donde quiera que estubiera,

-Tengo mis razones,Capitan.-respondió de forma cortante y fria la joven quinceañera y Steve decidió dejar el tema por el queria que la joven ahijada de Tony le dijera de que conocía a Bucky tenía que tenerla de más o menos buen humor y aunque fuera egoísta, si eso significaba dejar la preocupación por sus compañeros de equipo durante un tiempo, que así fuera.

-Pero...¿qué tiene que ver que seas Dark Queen con Bucky?-le preguntó cambiando el tema no tan sutilmente pero igualmente la joven mutante le agradeció por ella mentalmente. Aun no estaba lista para esa conversación así que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera desencadenar prefería seguir hablando del Sargento Barnes.

-Porque, cap., hace unos años...-empezó a decir la joven quinceañera pronto de dieciséis años haciendo que la mirada azul claro del otro se fijara en la suya confuso pero seguro algo que en silencio María admiraba del hombre frente a ella.-...yo fui luna de las misiones del sargento Barnes.-acabó por decirle la verdad la joven mutante al hombre rubio.

Steve tardó unos rápidos pero tortuosos segundos en procesar lo que la joven ahijada de Tony acababa de confesarle. Sabía que su antiguo mejor amigo como el Soldado De Invierno había tenido muchas misiones, una de ellas matar a los propios Howard y María Stark, pero desde luego no había esperado que la joven delante suya fuera una de ellas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si María era Dark Queen tampoco debería ser tan raro, no?

-¿Le enviaron a matarte?-preguntó luchando contra el nudo que sentía en su garganta que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en cómo alguien cercano a él, aunque no tuvieran buena relación, podría o había muerto en manos de su antiguo mejor amigo quien ni siquiera decidía si quería cumplir una misión o no.

Malditos los de Hydra.

-No.-respondió de forma rápida y segura María al ver y notar el cambio que estaba pasando el valiente hombre delante de ella, quien al escuchar su respuesta le miró de nuevo fijamente más en sus ojos azules claros solo había confusión por lo cual la joven mutante suspiro antes de responderle.-Le enviaron a capturarme-admitió la verdad.

Los ojos del hombre mayor volvieron a abrirse de nuevo de par en par ante la verdad en la admisión de la joven mutante que parecía seguro pero si la conocías bien podías notar que le estaba incluso a ella, costando tener esta conversación con el Capitán.

Tras un momento se recuperó de nuevo del shock que pensó que sufrió y dijo.

-Hydra te quería capturar por tus poderes ,verdad?-le preguntó por primera vez en toda la conversación que habían tenido, de forma amable y cuidadosa como si comprendiera por lo que la joven mutante había tenido que pasar.

Pero no tenía ni idea.

El no había tenido que encontrar al hombre que iba a por ella antes de que este la encontrara a ella.

El no había sido capturado por una organización criminal que le había obligado a estar con el sargento Barnes todo el tiempo incluso cuando le lavaron ,como ella decía sutilmente, el cerebro.

Él no se había enamorado del hombre que le salvo y le saco de Hydra sabiendo que sería torturado de nuevo por ello.

El no había estado meses enteros incapaz de dormir por las continuas pesadillas de ver a su enamoramiento torturado por ayudarla.

Él no se había enamorado del Soldado de Invierno.

...

Continuara...

Espero os haya gustado.

En el proximo capitulo sera el final de la conversación de Steve y Maria y pasaremos a la accion de una vez.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:La verdad de María (última parte).

-Exactamente.-respondió tras unos momentos en silencio la joven quinceañera de casi dieciséis años a la pregunta hecha por el Capitan quien asintió entendiendo o pesando que lo hacia mas bien dicho.

Tras un incomodo silencio Rogers preguntó .

-Bucky fue enviado a capturarte ...lo consiguió'?-pregunto curioso y un poco preocupado el hombre rubio.

María asintió.

-Si, lo hizo.-confirmó mas antes de que el hombre de supuestamente noventa años pudiera decir o comentar algo, ella prosiguió.-Estuve en una de las muchas bases de Hydra durante meses antes de conseguir escapar pero esto es algo que prefiero nadie mas sepa, sobre todo mi padrino, Capitan.-le miró seria y de forma firme.

Aun asombrado, Steve asintió comprendiendo mas confiado con ella que cuando había llegado a su habitación hace ya varios minutos.

-No diré nada pero...lo siento.-acabó por decir mas calmado mirando la con cierto aire de pena.

Cosa que, por el bien de ambos dos presentes. María decidió ignorar.

-No tiene porque disculpar se, Barnes estaba controlado por esos hijos de puta de Hydra, no sabía lo que hacía.-le respondio aun seria y firma.

El capitán volvió ha asentir.

-Supongo...-suspiro antes de continuar.-Será mejor que me vaya ya a dormir, buenas noches María.

-Descansa ,Cap.-se despidió de vuelta la joven quinceañera pronto cumpleañera, cumpliría dieciséis años, del hombre rubio viendo como salía de su habitación.-Cap...-llamo haciendo que este parara su paso.

-Si?-le preguntó sin girar a mirar le.

-Encontraremos al sargento Barnes, ya lo verá-le aseguro antes de vovler a acostarse.

Steve sonrió con cierta tristeza pero con una esperanza que no estaba allí antes.

-Lo sé.-respondió en bajo antes de volver andando a su piso y habitación ha dormir.

...

Unos días después los vengadores, junto con la joven María, se encontraban comiendo mientras hablaban, algunos de ellos, cuando la alarma sonó llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Friday, que esta pasando?!-preguntó casi gritando Tony por el fuerte rudo que hacía la alarma.

-Una amenaza desconocida acaba de entrar en el reciento, señor.-respondió la inteligencia artificial a su creador.

-Una amenaza desconocida?-pregunto mas para si que para nadie Tony antes de girar se a ver a su ahijada serio.-Quedate aquí, el resto iremos a ver que pasa.-mando ante lo cual todos los vengadores asintieron.

-¡Pero padrino...-intentó protestar la dentro de poco joven de dieciséis años.

-Pero nada, te quedas aquí.-mandó dando por terminada la conversación antes de salir del piso siendo seguido de todos los vengadores.

Steve de último quien le dirigió una mirada a la joven ahijada de Iron Man antes de seguir a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos fuera del piso.

María suspiro molesta pero irritada dejando se caer sentada en una silla cuando escucho una voz.

-Son un poco tontos ,no?-hablo una voz masculina que sonaba divertida-Dejar a las mas poderosa de todos ellos aquí, sin hacer nada.-acabo por decir.

María se puso de pié de golpe y se giro encontrando se casi cara a cara con un hombre.

Abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

-Tú...-fue todo lo que pudo decir estando en shock al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

El susodicho sonrió de lado de forma siniestra pero divertida.

-Ha sido un tiempo...Drak Queen.

Espero os gustara.

De verdad que siento la tardanza.


End file.
